Lace an’ Leather
by sexyspork
Summary: [Slash NickHodges] In which foreplay turns into a heart to heart.


Title: Lace an' Leather

By sexyspork

Rating: R

Pairing: Nick/David

Warning: Abuse of lace, some language, bondage, man-sex but no pr0n.

Spoilers: Allusions to **1-15 Murders** in Season 1.

Summary: In which foreplay turns into a heart-to-heart.

**Grissom**: Nick Stokes-- 416, fight at the Bellagio. She says she's a friend of yours  
**Catherine**: Ex-girlfriend, Nick?  
**Nick**: Well, that depends. Was she the assaulter or the assaultee?  
**Sara**: You tell us, you like leather or lace?  
**Nick** _(chuckles)_: No, I'm not even going there. _(turns to leave, but turns back)_ Lace! _(Sara smiles)_

It wasn't the tugging on his wrists that woke him, but rather the slight chuckle from the man at his side. Because when David Hodges giggled about _anything_ it was usually a very, very bad sign. Like "The Apocalypse is coming!" sort of sign. And so he really wasn't all that surprised to wake up from a wonderful dream of his boyfriend to find his hands had been tied to the bedposts. With _lace_.

Brown eyes wandered lazily from his poor, defenseless wrists to his shamelessly grinning boyfriend who looked like the cat who had eaten the canary and then raked in 500k from the Tangiers. Mock sighing, Nick raised an eyebrow and David's grin turned positively vampiric. And while Nick rooted for the good guys and the side of honesty, morals, and apple pie, he couldn't deny the honest-to-God truth that David made evil look hot. And the fact that he was as naked as the day he was born? That was a _major_ plus in Nick's book.

Sliding from the side of the bed that he had been resting on previously, David slowly, carefully, slithered his body on top of Nick's in such a way that drove the CSI crazy, and the whole "can't touch" thing _was_ _not helping!_ Because no matter how self-conscious the trace tech was, underneath that lab coat was a _very_ nice body that was all Nick's. And he would very much it appreciate at it if David allowed him to touch, damn it!

Finally eye to eye, David grinned cheekily, nude bodies flushed together and Nick let out a small groan. Brown eyes watched amused blue eyes as Nick tugged on the restraints defiantly. In the back of his mind, he was mildly impressed. Because the lace wasn't tight enough to cut into his skin and harm him, but it wasn't loose enough to allow him his freedom either.

"Good morning, Mr. Stokes." David murmured, warm breath drifting across Nick's skin like a caress, and made it so much harder to think.

"Ah-- wouldn't it be 'good evening', then?" Nick answered back, squirming a bit, and no matter how delicious the friction felt, it didn't solve his dilemma.

"Matter of perception." David said airily, graceful fingers trailing lines down Nick's strong arms in such a way that made the CSI shiver in anticipation.

"And what perception gave you the idea for this?" Nick gasped out, and decided thinking was _so_ over-rated.

David gave him an evil little smirk, and Nick couldn't help but wonder if all his boyfriend's expressions had some nefarious gleam to them.

"Ah, Greg's prattling can come in handy every once in a while. He said you were a 'lace man', so I decided to fulfill your… baser desires."

Nick shrugged, or attempted too at least, because his shoulder movement was somewhat impaired at the moment.

"Yeah, you can say I am a lace type of man --this is so not lace-like, by the way, so how 'bout some lingerie next time?-- but now the question is just being begged to ask. What are you? Are you a lace or a leather man?"

"Neither. I'm more of a-"

David paused abruptly, shoulders tensed, and Nick suddenly felt a bit guilty, hoping he hadn't just ruined one of the precious few private moments he had with the trace tech. Wary blue eyes watched Nick intently, and the CSI knew he had to allow David a moment to reorient himself before beginning to probe. David was getting better at expressing himself, and Nick knew the other man loved him, but he sometimes just had a hard time in general.

"You're more of a what, David?" Nick asked gently, tone soothing and oh so patient, and the other man avoided Nick's warm brown eyes as light pink began to spread across David's pale cheeks.

"I'm more of a," David paused but then began to babble, his normal response to pressure, "a Nick Stokes kinda guy, because if you asked me to do something, I'd do it. Lace, leather, doesn't matter as long as it's you, because you're _everything_ and-"

David was cut off abruptly as Nick leaned up and kissed him hard, full of passion and wild ferocity that shook David to his core because this side of Nick was released because of _him_. Pulling apart, both panting for breath, Nick let out a frustrated groan.

"I want to fuck you so badly," The CSI breathed, tugging insistently at the bonds holding him in place. "Release me, David."

David watched him for a moment before he nodded his head sharply, and leaned over and grabbed the pocket knife from the bedside table. He cut through the lace with shaky hands, and before he could say another word, Nick had thrown the knife aside and flipped them over. Pressing David into the mattress and kissing and growling at him like there was no tomorrow, Nick's hands wandered as he bit the trace tech's neck, marking him aggressively and leaving a hickey that might as well have screamed _Property of Nick Stokes, so fuck off!_

The level of faith that David graced Nick just blew the CSI away, because he knew situations like this, whether the trace technician had been the one in control or not, would not have happened in any of David's previous relationships. And each time he let Nick gaze at the man behind the walls, with complete and utter trust, just made Nick fall in love with him all over again. Because in the end, Nick loved David enough to _live_ and _die_ and _kill_ for him, and if a little bit of lace helped reaffirm that love? Well, all the better.

This was a quick little 30 minute story that popped into my head about 4 am this morning in the moments between waking up and sleep. And I decided to try for something new and try from Nick's POV. And as much as I hate Kristy Hopkins, it was because of her that we got the lovely quote from above…


End file.
